headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes with crew categories
Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: The X-Men Adventure * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends: Mission: Save the Guardstar Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Spider-Man: The Party Star Trek * Star Trek: Tomorrow Is Yesterday Starlost * Starlost: Voyage of Discovery * Starlost: Lazarus from the Mist Starman * Starman: Starscape (Part 1) Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * Terminator: Samson & Delilah * Terminator: Goodbye to All That ThunderCats * ThunderCats: Lion-O's Anointment Third Day: The Trial of Cunning * ThunderCats: The Mumm-Ra Berbil * ThunderCats: Mechanical Plague Tripods * Tripods: France: October, 2089 AD (Part 1) * Tripods: France: October, 2089 AD (Part 2) The Twilight Zone * Twilight Zone: A Thing About Machines * Twilight Zone: The Prime Mover Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: Time Bomb * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The Left-Handed Man * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: The X-Factor * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: Monster from the Inferno * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea: Fires of Death Voyagers! * Voyagers: Bully and Billy VR.5 * VR.5: Pilot * VR.5: Facing the Fire War of the Worlds * War of the Worlds: Goliath Is My Name * War of the Worlds: Loving the Alien * War of the Worlds: Max Warehouse 13 * Warehouse 13: Pilot * Warehouse 13: Resonance * Warehouse 13: Around the Bend * Warehouse 13: Buried * Warehouse 13: Reset * Warehouse 13: The New Guy Weird Science * Weird Science: The Feminine Mistake * Weird Science: You'll Never Eat Brains in This Town Again * Weird Science: WS4 Wolverine and the X-Men * Wolverine and the X-Men: Code of Conduct Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman: The New Original Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman Meets Baroness Von Gunther * Wonder Woman: Fausta, the Nazi Wonder Woman * Wonder Woman: Beauty on Parade * Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 1) * Wonder Woman: The Feminum Mystique (Part 2) * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman vs. Gargantua! * Wonder Woman: Wonder Woman in Hollywood * Wonder Woman: The Pied Piper * Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 1) * Wonder Woman: Mind Stealers from Outer Space (Part 2) * Wonder Woman: Skateboard Wiz * Wonder Woman: Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Part 1) * Wonder Woman: Phantom of the Roller Coaster (Part 2) World of Giants * World of Giants: Death Trap * World of Giants: The Pool X-Files * The X-Files: Pilot * The X-Files: Deep Throat * The X-Files: Squeeze * The X-Files: Conduit * The X-Files: The Jersey Devil * The X-Files: Fallen Angel * The X-Files: Shapes * The X-Files: Darkness Falls * The X-Files: Tooms * The X-Files: Little Green Men * The X-Files: The Host * The X-Files: Død Kalm * The X-Files: War of the Coprophages * The X-Files: Home * The X-Files: Emily * The X-Files: The Goldberg Variation * The X-Files: Orison X-Men * X-Men: A Deal With the Devil * X-Men: No Mutant Is an Island Zeta Project * Zeta Project: The Accomplice * Zeta Project: His Maker's Name * Zeta Project: West Bound * Zeta Project: Hicksburg * Zeta Project: Shadows * Zeta Project: Crime Waves * Zeta Project: Hologram Man * Zeta Project: The Wrong Morph Zixx * Zixx: Phunkee Zee Category:Quality Assessment